BLUNDER–Dazai Osamu
by Hilaryan
Summary: "Dazai, apa kau mencintai pacarmu?" / Dazai mengangguk. "Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya." / "Kalau begitu nikahi dia. Datangi keluarganya dengan pantas dan lamar dia." [Dazai Osamu, fem!Nakahara Chuuya] ー11月7日


**DISCLAIMER :**

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa 35

 **Warning:**

Dazai Osamu, fem!NakaharaChuuya,

AU, latar Jepang yang diIndo-Indokan(?) dan amat sangat ngedrama;

Angst (kutegaskan lagi, ini ANGST);

Di sini akan super duper OOC (karena tuntutan naskah);

Beserta typo yang manusiawi.

Yang ga suka silahkan komen dan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Tidak bertanggung jawab dengan komplain marah, teriak-teriak, kesel, dan sebangsanya.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **BLUNDER – DazaiOsamu**

By : Hilaryan & Ziandra A

.

.

.

Apapun yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Chuuya tahun lalu adalah sebuah kekhilafan. Sungguh, demi Tuhan Yang Maha Tahu, Dazai tak pernah bermaksud untuk bersenggama dengan perempuan itu. Dazai tahu itu sebuah dosa, Dazai sangat tahu itu akan berakibat buruk untuk mereka berdua. Dazai tak mau melakukannya, tidak sebelum Chuuya benar-benar jadi miliknya dengan ikatan janji suci di hadapan banyak saksi. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas kejadian itu. Mereka berdua sedang mabuk, tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi, saat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan, insting kelaki-lakian Dazai mulai menguasai, mengalahkan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Yah, Dazai masih ingat betul kejadian malam itu. Ketika mereka berdua berada di balkon apartemen Dazai sehabis menikmati anggur berkelas yang dibawa Chuuya, Dazai menciumi gadisnya seperti biasa. Pipinya, bibir ranumnya, keningnya, lehernya. Oh, jangan salahkan Dazai soal ini. Chuuya benar-benar manis, rasanya bahkan melebihi gulali. Kulitnya halus, hangat, dan wangi. Dazai suka sekali bernapas di lehernya, memberikan tanda di bagian tubuh seindah menara gading itu, menunjukkan bahwa Nakahara Chuuya adalah miliknya, milik Dazai Osamu seorang.

Lalu, tepat saat penciuman Dazai mulai disuguhi bau anggur bercampur wangi rambut Chuuya, semuanya jadi serba samar. Ketika Dazai melihat dua manik biru itu berkabut, Dazai tahu Chuuya meminta lebih. Pemuda itu mendekat. Di saat tangan kanan Dazai mulai menjelajah paha Chuuya sementara tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang kecil gadis yang dicintainya, sang pemuda berbisik di telinganya, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Wajah cantik itu memerah. Sungguh, Dazai tidak bisa tahan! Nakahara Chuuya adalah godaan yang begitu indah. Godaan paling absolut yang pernah ditemuinya.

Saat itu, baik Dazai maupun Chuuya, keduanya telah jatuh dalam nafsu dengan gairah yang meluap-luap. Tidak heran lengan ramping Chuuya lantas melingkari bahu Dazai, lalu menggumamkan nama sang pemuda.

Setelahnya, tak ayal lagi. Dosa terindah yang pernah Dazai lakukan terjadi sepanjang malam.

Sehari setelah mereka bercinta, Dazai pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Bukan, dia bukan berpikir meninggalkan Chuuya, sungguh. Dia bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Waktu itu dia kalut, pikirannya kacau. Sama seperti seseorang yang tidak sengaja membunuh, Dazai hanya berusaha mencari jalan untuk menebus segala yang sudah dia perbuat. Pemuda itu bahkan lupa untuk memberitahu Chuuya kalau dia akan pergi. Yang pasti, Dazai tak ada niat buruk sama sekali. Dia hanya… berusaha meyelesaikan masalah dan menenangkan diri.

Perlu waktu dua hari untuk sampai di rumah Dazai dengan menaiki kereta. Seperti biasa, bangunan itu kosong. Kedua orang tuanya belum pulang dari Australia. Saat sampai di rumah pada pagi buta, Dazai langsung mandi, sarapan, dan tidur sepanjang hari setelah dua malam tak bisa tidur di kereta. Sorenya, Dazai pergi ke rumah sahabat terdekatnya, Oda Sakunosuke.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Odasaku?" Dazai memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Oda. "Aku telah merusaknya. Aku mengambil hal berharga miliknya. Aku menghancurkan hidupnya. Apakah menurutmu dia akan memaafkanku? Apakah dia membenciku? Atau keuarganya akan menuntutku? Kalau tidak apa yang harus kami lakukan? Ini pebuatan kotor dan memalukan, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apakah Chuuya akan hamil? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menginginkan anak itu? Bagaimana kalau Chuuya juga membencinya sama seperti dia membenciku?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang terlontar sangat menunjukkan seberapa tertekannya Dazai.

"Dazai,"

Panggilan Odasaku membuat Dazai menghentikan ocehannya.

"Kau sedang tidak baik. Minum ini dulu." Oda menyuguhkan segelas teh hijau pahit padanya.

Dazai tak menyentuh gelas itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Oda menghela napas. "Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta ampun pada Tuhan." Akhirnya satu pertanyaan terjawab.

Dazai masih diam.

"Kau bisa mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanmu dan tinggal di desa yang damai. Pergilah ke kuil dan berdoalah setiap hari selama setahun. Kurasa itu sudah cukup. Suruh juga pacarmu melakukannya. Dalam satu tahun itu, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya dulu."

Dazai mendongak, wajahnya pucat dengan kantung mata tebal. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Pacarmu sendiri, dia tak akan marah padamu." Seperti biasa, Oda selalu bicara santai seolah semuanya terkendali. "Maksudku, kalian bercinta karena keinginan kalian. Kau tidak menggagahinya. Tapi kau harus minta maaf padanya. Kau sudah menghubunginya lagi?"

Dazai menggeleng lemah. Dia bilang, ketika bangun Chuuya sudah tidak ada di apartemennya. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu panik dan bergegas untuk ke sini. Dilepasnya seprai kotor bekas dia dan Chuuya semalam, mengambil botol anggur yang semalam mereka nikmati (satu-satunya minuman yang pertama dilihatnya), lalu langsung pergi ke stasiun. Bodoh sekali memang. Harusnya Dazai menghubungi Chuuya dulu waktu itu.

"Ponselku juga hilang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Aku juga belum sempat menghubungi kantorku."

"Astaga, Dazai. Justru ini yang akan membuatnya marah padamu. Saat kau tidak bisa dihubungi, menurutmu apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"Dia… akan menganggapku brengsek…." Dazai membelalak, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Itulah hal yang paling ditakutinya sekarang. Perasaan bersalah kembali menguasainya.

Oh, harusnya Oda tak mengatakan itu. Pria tiga puluh tahunan itu menghela napas lagi dan mengganti pertanyaan. "Dazai, apa kau mencintai pacarmu?"

Dazai mengangguk. "Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah aku…."

"Kalau begitu nikahi dia,"

Pernyataan Odasaku membuat Dazai kembali tenang. "Menikahi… Chuuya?" tanyanya. Sungguh, itu solusi yang indah. Tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu, ketika Dazai dengan begitu mudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, rasanya Chuuya berhak untuk mendapat orang yang jauh lebih baik dari Dazai.

"Ya. Setelah sampai di rumahmu, hubungi perempuan itu. Minta maaflah padanya dan bilang kalau kau ada di sini. Besok, kembalilah ke sana, temui dia dan bilang kau harus pergi untuk menebus dosa. Setahun kemudian, datangi keluarganya dengan pantas dan lamar dia. Dengan begitu, kesalahanmu bisa dimaafkan."

Hening.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku benar-benar bisa dimaafkan? Sungguh?" tanya Dazai penuh harap.

"Hei, aku ini bukan ahli percintaan, bukan ahli agama, bukan konselor, motivator, apalagi psikiater ya," Oda menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengembangkan senyum pada Dazai, "Tapi kalau kau ada masalah, kau selalu boleh ke sini."

Akhirnya, senyum samar terkembang di wajah Dazai. "Menurutku kau malah lebih dari semua itu," ujarnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Sekarang, minum tehmu. Aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya."

Andai saja semuanya memang bisa semudah itu.

Malam harinya, sesuai yang dikatakan Oda, Dazai mencoba meghubungi telepon rumah keluarga Nakahara lewat telepon rumahnya. Namun, nampaknya panggilan tersebut tidak berhasil tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Berkali-kali Dazai mencoba, hasilnya tetap gagal. Hal ini membuat Dazai merasa seluruh dunia telah bersekongkol untuk menentangnya.

Keesokan paginya, Dazai kembali dengan kereta. Perjalanan dua hari itu terasa seperti setahun. Setelah sampai, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Dazai langsung pergi ke kediaman Nakahara. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Chuuya.

Ditekannya bel rumah itu sambil mengatur napas setelah berlari dari stasiun. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya kusut, belum sarapan ataupun mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Nakahara muncul dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Chuuya–"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?!" Mata wanita paruh baya itu melotot, wajahnya begitu sarat dengan amarah.

"Aku–"

"Pergi, jangan usik keluargaku lagi! Pergi sana!" Nyonya Nakahara mendorong-dorong tubuh Dazai.

"Tapi, aku harus menemui Chu–"

"Apa Chuuya? Kenapa hah? Berani sekali kau menyebut nama anakku! Tidakkah sudah cukup kau menghancurkan hidup putriku itu?" tanya Nyonya Nakahara, air matanya merebak.

"Ada apa Ibu?" tanya suara dari dalam yang ternyata adalah ayah Chuuya yang seketika berang melihat keberadaan Dazai.

Dia langsung menarik kerah Dazai dan berkata, "Setelah yang kau lakukan, berani sekali kau ke sini lagi."

Setelahnya, kepalan tangan Ayah Chuuya mendarat di wajah Dazai.

Ya, ayah Chuuya menghajarnya habis-habisan, membuat banyak sekali luka memar di tubuhnya. Setelah dilihatnya Dazai sudah tidak berdaya, pria itu membentak, "Anak muda, masih untung kau belum mati saat ini. Jadi dengar, ini peringatan terakhir dariku. JANGAN PERNAH KAU MUNCUL DI HADAPAN KELUARGAKU LAGI!"

Dazai telah kehilangan pekerjaannya. Lalu, dia dipukuli. Kini dia juga kehilangan orang yang begitu dicintainya. Apalagi yang akan hilang darinya setelah ini?

 _Mungkinkah… ini memang hukuman dari Tuhan?_

.

.

.

Yah. Itu masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

Dazai sudah hampir gila waktu itu. Jadi, dia menemui seorang psikiater dan mengonsultasikan masalahnya. Selain itu, seperti kata Oda, dia juga menghabiskan satu tahun penuh untuk meminta ampun pada Tuhan dan memelajari agama lebih dalam.

Kini, setelah berusia 25 Dazai sudah kembali hidup. Dia telah punya pekerjaan baru dengan pandangan yang baru : dia tak akan menjalin hubungan apapun lagi dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Dia tidak ingin insiden dengan Chuuya terjadi lagi. Dazai juga merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk seluruh perempuan baik di muka bumi.

Ah, iya. Nakahara Chuuya.

Akhirnya Dazai menyebut nama itu lagi. Perempuan manis yang sempat singgah di hatinya dulu.

Bicara tentang Chuuya, bagaimana keadaan wanita itu sekarang? Apakah dia sehat? Apakah dia bahagia? Harusnya Chuuya lulus di tahun ini, kan? Mungkin sekarang dia sudah bekerja dan menggapai mimpinya?

Dazai tersenyum kalem. Andai saja Dazai bisa berfoto bersama Chuuya dan keluarganya di hari kelulusannya, mirip seperti yang mereka khayalkan saat mereka masih berpacaran. Oh. Semakin diingat, semakin Dazai merindukannya. Dia ingin melihat wanita itu. Apakah Chuuya masih secantik yang diingatnya? Apakah Chuuya masih suka terbawa emosi? Dan yang terpenting, Dazai ingin tahu siapa orang baik yang beruntung yang akan mendampingi Chuuya kelak?

Dazai menghembuskan napas. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia penasaran. Apakah benar Chuuya mengatakan pada orang tuanya kalau mereka bercinta? Terus terang, seluruh logika Dazai bilang tidak. Dazai mengenal Chuuya. Perempuan itu sangat pemalu, apalagi dengan topik semacam ini. Jangankan menceritakannya para orang lain, mengingat-ingat sendiri pun sudah membuat wajahnya semerah bit.

Masalahnya, itulah penjelasan paling logis. Kalau bukan dari Chuuya, dari mana lagi orang tuanya bisa tahu? Dari dokter Chuuya? Yang benar saja. Itu baru masuk akal kalau Chuuya hamil. Pada kenyataannya wanita itu tidak hamil kan….

Tunggu, Chuuya tidak mungkin hamil, kan?

Kalau Chuuya hamil, pasti janin itu lekas digugurkan sebelum dia memiliki nyawa. Yah, sangat disayangkan memang, tapi kalau tak ada yang menginginkannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kini Dazai hanya berusaha bersikap sebijak mungkin. Lagi pula itu hanya masa lalu. Chuuya juga pasti setuju melakukan aborsi, mengingat dulu wanita itu selalu bilang kalau dia benci anak-anak.

Itu baru satu hal. Satu lagi yang sangat ingin Dazai tahu dari Chuuya sampai sekarang adalah, apakah Chuuya tidak merasa sedih ketika ayahnya memukuli Dazai dan menyuruh Dazai untuk tidak menemuinya lagi? Bisa saja. Dengan begitu, Chuuya tidak akan lagi melihat wajah bajingan brengsek yang sudah merenggut kesuciannya.

Ponsel Dazai berbunyi, membuat semua lamunan tentang Chuuya hilang begitu saja.

Dia menutup buku, beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil ponsel di atas meja kerjanya. Ini Minggu pagi yang cerah. Rumahnya terasa lenggang seperti biasa. Kedua orang tua Dazai baru akan pulang sebulan lagi. Oda juga sedang memancing dengan keponakan-keponakan kecilnya.

Dilihatnya ponsel itu. Sebuah pesa melalui aplikasi WhatsApp masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal.

" _Halo," tulis orang itu._

Dazai mengernyit. Biasanya dia akan mengabaikan pesan-pesan tanpa nama macam ini. Namun, entah kenapa dia merasa harus membalasnya. Barangkali saja ini penting. " _Ya? Ini siapa?"_

" _Ini Hiyoru."_ Orang itu menjawab.

Dazai makin bingung. Rasanya dia tak pernah mengenal orang dengan nama itu seumur hidupnya. Ditambah lagi, orang ini juga tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Dazai kembali duduk di sofa dan membalas, " _Maaf. Hiyoru siapa?"_

" _Salam kenal kau yang di sana. Namaku Hiyoru, usiaku 23 tahun. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_

Oh, ternyata tidak penting. Dazai menimbang-nimbang untuk membalasnya lagi atau tidak sama sekali. _"Ah, namaku Dazai, aku juga 23 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hiyoru-san. Kau tahu nomor ponselku dari mana, Nona?"_ Diputuskannya untuk melanjutkan percakapan itu, namun tak memberikan usia sebenarnya.

Orang itu –Hiyoru, menjawab, _"Aku hanya iseng mencoba. Aku selalu ingin berkenalan dengan laki-laki. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu,"_

Kalimat kedua itu membuat Dazai merasa ada yang tidak beres. _"Bukan masalah… hahaha."_ Dazai menambahkan _,"Tapi, apa maksudmu selalu ingin berkenalan dengan laki-laki?"_

" _Yah, orang tuaku tidak pernah memperbolehkanku bicara dengan laki-laki."_

" _Sungguh? Apakah kau benar-benar tidak pernah ngobrol dengan teman-teman sekolah, kampus, atau teman-teman kantormu?"_

" _Tidak. Aku juga tak bisa keluar rumah."_

Dazai langsung membayangkan jika Hiyoru adalah perempuan penderita sakit keras yang harus selalu berada di rumah. _"Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

" _Orang tuaku protektif sekali padaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Ini saja aku memakai ponsel kakak perempuanku."_

 _Tidak masuk akal,_ pikir Dazai. Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua seperti itu? Apakah orang tua Hiyoru lebih menyayaginya dari kakaknya? Atau malah orang tua Hiyoru malu memiliki anak sepertinya, jadi mereka merahasiakan keberadaannya dari orang-orang? Dazai meragukan orang ini, tapi bukan Dazai kalau tidak bisa menemukan kata manis untuk diucapkan. _"Sungguh? Apa sebabnya? Pasti kamu cantik sekali, kan?"_

" _Kau bisa saja, Dazai-san. Kau juga pasti tampan dan tinggi."_

Dazai yang terlalu suuzan atau dia memang mulai menggoda Dazai? Yah lupakan. Selama dia tak mengirim foto telanjangnya dan meminta Dazai mengirim foto sejenis, bukan masalah. _"Hahaha, tidak juga. Tapi tidak bisa keluar rumah seperti itu, apa kau tidak kesepian?"_

" _Ah, tidak kok…. Aku tak terlalu kesepian. Aku punya teman di sini,"_ jawabnya. _"Dia adalah boneka kecil yang manis. Dia selalu menemaniku."_

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

" _Iya. Apa kau mau melihat fotonya, Dazai-san?"_

" _Jika boleh, kenapa tidak?"_

" _Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."_

Setelahnya, Hiyoru mengirim sebuah gambar dengan teks, _"Ini bonekaku. Namanya Yaasa. Cantik kan?"_

Dazai mengunduh gambar tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah gambar… seorang bayi perempuan dengan piyama yang sedang tertidur di gendongan lengan penuh luka.

Dazai hampir tak bisa bernapas. Kepalanya berputar dan mendapatkan penjelasan pahit. Segera dia menulis, _"Kau gila! Kau punya gangguan jiwa! Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya, Hiyoru-san. Kau hamil di luar nikah. Pasanganmu meninggalkanmu. Karena itulah kedua orang tuamu mengurungmu di rumah! Karena dikurung dan ditinggalkan, kau jadi tak mau mengakui kalau dia anakmu! Karena itu kau gila dan menganggap anakmu adalah boneka!"_

Pesan itu dibaca, namun Hiyoru tak kunjung menjawabnya.

" _Hiyoru-san!"_ Dazai mengirim lagi.

Dibaca.

" _Hiyoru-san! Kau ada di sana?!_ "

Dibaca.

Ketika Hiyoru mulai mengetik, Dazai mulai bernapas lagi. Namun, balasan selanjutnya malah membuat Dazai tambah panik.

" _Ah, iya. Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Dia memang anakku…. Dan yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Dazai Osamu, kau bisa menebak setepat itu… seolah kau mengalaminya sendiri. Jadi, apa kau masih ingat padaku, Dazai?"_

Tidak. Tunggu. Jika kau mempreteli nama Hiyoru, kau akan dapatkan Hi yang berarti siang, juga Yoru yang berarti malam. Dan cara membaca kanji siang dan malam adalah… "Tidak mungkin."

Buru-buru Dazai mengetik, _"Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang kau ini…"_ tangan Dazai berhenti bergerak. Mungkinkah? Ia meneguk ludah dan dan kembali mengetik, _"Chuuya?"_

" _Ah, senang sekali kau masih mengingatku, Dazai."_

Rasanya seluruh tenaga Dazai hilang begitu saja. _"Chuuya, sungguh itu kau? Kau hamil Chuuya? Dan dia… anak kita?"_

" _Iya. Ini anak kita…. Dia baru lahir sebulan yang lalu."_ Hiyoru – Chuuya, membalas dengan jawaban yang membuat Dazai serasa memasuki surga.

Dazai menyandarkan punggung di sofa dengan mata terpejam. Hatinya tidak karuan. Air matanya merebak. Rasanya bahagia sekali. Siapa sangka wanita yang tadi dipikirkannya muncul secepat ini? Siapa sangka Chuuya hamil anaknya? Dan siapa sangka pula Chuuya menganggap anak mereka boneka?

Dazai membuka mata dan mengetik, _"Chuuya, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sehat? Apakah dia tidak rewel? Kau merawatnya dengan baik kan?"_

" _Iya Dazai. Dia sehat. Sangat sehat. Jauh lebih baik dari keadaanku sekarang."_

" _Ah… syukurlah…. Aku senang kau memberitahuku tentang anak kita. Aku senang sekali. Dan aku juga senang bisa mengobrol denganmu lagi, Chuuya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih."_

" _Iya._

" _Omong-omong Dazai._

" _Kau mau_

" _bertemu dengannya?"_

Dazai trenyuh. Dia tentu saja sangat ingin bertemu dengan anaknya, namun ditahannya keinginan itu mengingat perkataan ayah Chuuya setahun lalu. _"Bolehkah? Aku sangat, sangat ingin menemuinya."_

" _Iya Dazai._

" _Asalkan kau_

" _mau merawatnya."_

" _Oh, tentu saja Chuuya. Aku akan merawatnya. Akan aku rawat dia sepenuh hati. Aku akan menyayanginya dan menjaganya."_

Dibaca.

" _Chuuya?"_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Tentu saja! Dia anakku! Dia anak kita! Kenapa aku tak mau merawatnya?"_

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kuserahkan dia padamu ya? Kau bisa menemui Yaasa di sini,"_

" _Tunggu, Chuuya apa maksudmu?"_

Chuuya mengirim lokasi pada Dazai. Di bawahnya, wanita itu juga mengirim _voice note._

Dazai langsung memutarnya.

"Dengan begini tanggung jawabku sudah selesai. Urusan hidupku sudah usai. Aku yakin Yaasa akan bahagia denganmu. Jadi aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang. Selamat tinggal, Dazai." Suara itu begitu jernih, namun juga sangat tipis hingga hampir membuat Dazai tak dapat mengenalinya. Chuuya berbicara seolah dia sudah tidak sanggup menanggung beban hidup.

Dazai kalang kabut. Diambilnya jaket, dompet, kunci rumah, dan langsung membuka lokasi yang dikirimkan Chuuya. Satu setengah hari perjalanan dengan kereta. Terlalu lama. Dia akan naik pesawat.

Dibukanya kembali ruang obrolan dengan Chuuya dan mengetik, _"Chuuya, kau tunggu di sana! Kumohon, tunggu aku! Jangan ke mana-mana! Aku segera datang!"_

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Chuuya sedang berada di dalam kamarnya di rumah Kouyou. Oh, tidak, Chuuya berbohong mengenai dua hal. Pertama, dia menggunakan ponselnya sendiri. Kedua, dia tidak pernah menganggap Yaasa adalah boneka. Itu tidak mungkin. Yaasalah yang membuatnya bisa hidup hingga kini. Itu hanya cara untuk menunjukkan gambar Yaasa pada Dazai.

Dengan bantuan salah satu temannya yang masih bisa dihubungi, akhirnya Chuuya mendapatkan nomor baru Dazai. Perlu dua minggu penuh untuk menumpuk keberanian bicara lagi dengan pria itu, hingga akhirnya Chuuya memiliki kesiapan mental untuk menghubungi Dazai.

Setelah menghapus seluruh percakapan dengan Dazai, dia menyimpan ponselnya lagi, lalu menimang-nimang putrinya di gendongan. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan ayahmu, Sayang."

 _ **Tunggu apa lagi sekarang? Anakmu berada di tangan yang tepat. Kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu. Jangan berlama-lama. Kau sudah terlalu lama merepotkan semua orang.**_

Chuuya menghela napas. Seberapa keras pun mencoba, Chuuya tak bisa menghentikan suara-suara hasutan itu berdengung di kepalanya. Dan, ya. Kali ini, Chuuya akan menurutinya.

Chuuya keluar kamar, berjalan ke arah dapur. Pandangannya tertuju pada pisau yang biasanya dipakai Kouyou untuk memasak.

 _ **Lihat pisau itu? Bagus sekali kan? Iris saja nadimu dan semua akan selesai. Kau bahkan tak perlu khawatir dengan rasa sakitnya.**_

Chuuya berjalan terus hingga keluar rumah, melihat sebuah tali tambang yang menggantung di tembok gudang.

 _ **Hei, tali tambang itu bagus juga. Ambillah dan ikat lehermu, lalu lompat.**_

Chuuya tak menggubris hasutan itu. Dia berjalan semakin jauh dari rumah Kouyou, terus dan terus hingga tiba di batas perdesaan. Dilihatnya gubuk terbengkalai yang pernah ditinggalinya saat pertama datang ke sini.

Chuuya memasuki gubuk tersebut dan duduk di dipan yang sudah mulai reyot karena termakan usia.

"Dazai bilang dia akan sampai dua jam lagi. Sebelum itu, aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Yaasa."

Suara Chuuya membuat Yaasa terbangun. Mata azure cantik itu menatap mata azure Chuuya yang kelam, kemudian ia menangis. Seakan-akan... Yaasa sadar, bahwa Chuuya sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya.

Chuuya tersenyum. Wanita itu mendengar tangis Yaasa, melodi yang indah. Lalu ia mencium pipi putrinya. Ia akan selalu mengingat aroma segar bayinya itu.

Chuuya menimang-nimang Yaasa lagi. Kemudian, ia membuka kancing teratas pakaiannya dan mulai menyusui putrinya itu. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sayang. Minumlah sepuasmu."

 _Maafkan ibu._

.

.

.

Yaasa sudah kembali tidur. Sebentar lagi Dazai akan datang. Ia lekas menata beberapa kain tebal yang dibawanya di atas dipan dan membaringkan Yaasa di sana.

Chuuya mencium singkat kening Yaasa. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama sayang." Dia harus bergegas atau Dazai akan sampai lebih dulu dan akan mencegahnya.

Wanita itu keluar dan berlari ke belakang gubuk.

Kini, Chuuya berdiri di bibir jurang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kepalanya terasa pening melihat betapa jauh dan gelapnya dasar jurang tersebut.

 _ **Bagus, kau lakukan hal yang benar. Dengan begini, Kouyou tak akan repot mengurusmu lagi. Dazai tak akan perlu bantuan mengurus Yaasa. Lihat saja keadaanmu sekarang. Kalau kau bersamanya kau malah akan menyusahkannya. Kau mencintai Dazai dan anakmu kan? Kalau begitu, lompat.**_

"Chuuya!"

Chuuya menoleh dan mendapati Dazai, berdiri dengan mata sembab dan penuh peluh. Astaga. Padahal baru setahun mereka berpisah, tapi Dazai sudah terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari yang diingatnya.

Manik sewarna kayu mahoni bertabrakan dengan azure yang tampak lebih kelam dari pada yang dapat diingat Dazai.

Chuuya tersenyum tulus, azurenya masih setia menatap ke dalam Dazai. "Jangan sedih karena kepergianku."

Seperti alaram yang menyuruhnya bergerak, perkataan itu lantas menjadi kengerian bagi Dazai. Pria itu berlari dan berusaha menggapai Chuuya–

"Chuuya jangan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dazai Osamu. Sampai kini. Tolong jaga dia–"

"Chuuyaaaa!"

Chuuya melompat tepat sebelum Dazai bisa meraihnya.

.

.

.

Jurang itu dalam dan dipenuhi tumbuhan rambat yang menjalar kemana-mana, membuat sinar matahari tak dapat menggapai dasar jurang. Dazai melupakan kenyataan bahwa celananya sobek dan banyak lecet di sekitar kaki dan lengannya. Dia harus menemukan Chuuya.

"Chuuya, bertahanlah." Bibir Dazai terus merapal doa.

Chuuya pasti selamat. Dia pasti masih hidup. Harus. Namun, begitu melihat dasar jurang yang begitu dalam dengan aliran air dan banyak sekali bebatuan itu, harapannya mulai pupus.

Setelah sampai di dasar jurang yang gelap, Dazai mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya. Ketika kedua mata mahoni itu melihat tubuh yang tergeletak tidak wajar di pinggir aliran sungai, Dazai langsung menghampirinya.

Dazai terperanjat saat melihat tubuh Chuuya dipenuhi genangan darah. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Perlahan, Dazai berlutut dan memeluk tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Tidak ia pedulikan pakaiannya yang kotor karena terkena darah Chuuya. "Tidak, Chuuya, bangun. Hei, jangan bercanda denganku. Ini tidak lucu."

Dazai gemetar. Dazai tetap memeluk jasad Chuuya erat, meskipun menyadari dia harus merelakannya. Sambil terisak, ia mencium bibir itu.

Chuuya sudah tiada.

Dilihatnya pergelangan dan leher Chuuya yang memiliki banyak sekali luka, seolah dia telah mencakar dirinya sendiri… atau malah mencekik dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak berbeda, wajah Chuuya... tampak kelelahan, walau kini sebuah senyuman tulus masih terpasang di bibirnya.

Yang benar saja. Chuuya yang dulu selalu mencaci Dazai ketika membicarakan soal bunuh diri ganda… sekarang malah dia sendiri yang….

Astaga, Dazai tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi dengan ibu dari anaknya ini.

Dazai menurunkan jasad Chuuya. Tubuhnya roboh terlentang. Sambil mengatur napas, matanya menyipit ke langit yang berwarna jingga, mencari dengan sia-sia sosok yang mengatur mereka.

"Chuuya…"

Dazai kira, hukuman untuk mereka berdua sudah selesai. Dazai kira, kini saatnya dia menemui kebahagiaan.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam

"CHUUYA!"

Suaranya membuat burung-burung berterbangan.

" _Tolong jaga dia._ _"_ Suara itu membisik, sampai pada telinga Dazai.

Dazai bangun seketika. Seakan gila, ditolehkannya kepala kesana kemari, mencari asal suara yang masih dirindukannya. Namun tak satupun yang ditemuinya.

"Chuuya?"

.

End.

。

。

。

Plis, jangan bakar aku, aku udah bilang sama Ziandra kalo aku ga bakal nulis ini karena, ya.. Tapi, si Zian itu toxic sekali memang. Dia yang mempengaruhiku, dia yang bikin aku nulis ini, jadi bakar saja dia! Ups.

Yah, bagaimanapun reaksi kalian, apapun caci maki dan sumpah serapah kalian, endingnya ya gini. Ga bisa diubah. Kejam amat diriku.

Satu lagi. Jangan percaya kalau dia bilang dia cuma berperan dalam pengetikan dan pengembangan, meski menurutku 'mengembangkan' tidak pantas disebut hanya. Faktanya, Zian yang bikin cerita ini ada dan bisa dinikmati oleh kita semua. Selain itu, dialah yang ngetik paling banyak. Jadi, setelah bakar dia, berterima kasihlah padanya juga~

Oh iya. Untuk nama Hiyoru itu, tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya kawan kawan… aku ngarang-ngarang cantik, tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu ngawur :v

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~

。

。

。

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Dazai memperhatikan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal.

Di lehernya, melingkar sebuah kalung kebesaran yang pasti akan cocok dipakainya saat besar nanti. Yaasa bilang, dia sangat menyukai kalung itu. Dazai tentulah tahu siapa yang memberikan kalung tersebut. Ya, satu-satunya kenangan dari Chuuya untuk Yaasa.

Manik kayu mahoni menutup, lagi lagi pikirannya tertuju pada sosok itu. Ibu dari anak perempuan manis di depannya.

Dazai menghela napas. Selama sebulan, tidur Dazai selalu dihantui mimpi dimana Chuuya bunuh diri di hadapannya. Selama sebulan, dia selalu terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, mata berair, serta keringat dingin.

Warga menemukan jasad Chuuya sehari kemudian setelah Kouyou mendeklarasikan pencarian besar-besaran. Semua orang mengira Chuuya bunuh diri dengan Yaasa, namun mareka tak dapat menemukan jasad bayi tersebut. Setelah seminggu mencari, jasad Yaasa dinyatakan sudah hilang.

Dazai merasa sangat bodoh. Dia kira selama berpisah dengannya, Chuuya merasa bahagia. Dazai kira Chuuya menjalani hidup dengan tenang bersama keluarganya. Tapi siapa yang menduga kalau….

Dazai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan. Yaasa membutuhkannya.

Sambil mengusap pipi gembil putrinya, Dazai bertanya dalam hati, _Chuuya, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Yaa-chan? Dia masih membutuhkan ibunya..._ _._

"Mmh, Ayah?" suara halus itu membuatnya membuka mata, azure jernih bertabrakan dengan kayu mahoninya.

Ah, mengapa semakin hari putrinya itu semakin mirip dengan Chuuya? Bahkan tingkahnya pun sama seperti ibunya. Bedanya, anak perempuannya ini sangat istimewa. Yaasa sudah bisa membaca dan menulis dengan dua aksara, serta dapat menghitung dengan lancar di usianya yang sangat muda ini.

"Hmm? Apa ayah membangunkanmu?" Dazai mengusap usap surai jingga yang memanjang hingga punggung, sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengganggu tidur anak perempuannya.

"Mmm," Yaasa menggeleng. Anak perempuan itu menggenggam kalung yang dikenakannya, lantas mendekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang ayahnya. "Yaaca rindu ibu."

Rasanya ada yang menancapkan belati di jantung Dazai.

"Ya, ayah juga rindu dengan ibumu, sayang."

Oh, Dazai benar benar merindukan sosok indah itu. Mengapa dulu ia menyia nyiakannya? Mengapa dulu ia tidak mencarinya? Mengapa Dazai sangat pengecut waktu itu?

Lihatlah sekarang, Yaasa hanya bisa mengetahui wajah ibunya melalui foto foto yang Dazai simpan di laptopnya.

"Apa ibu juga merindukan kita?" tanya putrinya.

Dazai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti. Ayah selalu percaya, ibumu pasti selalu merindukan kita. Setiap waktu, dia selalu memerhatikan kita dari suatu tempat yang indah, memastikan apakah Yaa-chan sehat. Apakah Yaa-chan makan dengan benar. Apakah Yaa-chan tidur tepat waktu…."

"Aku sayang ibu." Yaasa menggumam, mulai kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Iya, aku juga."

Dazai mendekap Yaasa, ia bersumpah. Akan melindungi darah dagingnya bersama Chuuya, satu satunya anak perempuannya.

"Tidurlah lagi, sayang,"

"Mm,," gumamnya pelan, lantas jatuh tertidur, diikuti Dazai tak lama kemudian.

Diam diam, saat tirai jendela bergerak lembut layaknya terhembus angin, sesosok transparan muncul, memperhatikan sepasang ayah dan anak yang tidur saling berpelukan.

Senyum tulus muncul di bibirnya yang pucat, pelan pelan, kakinya yang juga transparan membawanya mendekat, lantas sosok itu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Azure kelam itu memperhatikan kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap kedua surai beda warna.

" _Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, terima_ _kasih sudah merindukanku..._

" _Dan maaf, karena aku pergi secepat ini..."_ bisikannya mengalun lembut, terbawa oleh angin yang tidak akan bisa sampai pada kedua orang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Senyum itu masih muncul, lalu ia mencium masing masing pucuk kepala orang yang dicintainya. Setelahnya, sosok transparan itu menghilang.

Menyisakan sepasang azure jernih yang terbuka pelan, menyentuh puncak kepalanya sendiri yang—entah kenapa, terasa hangat. "Ibu?"


End file.
